Talk:Armor Ability
Untitled I've also seen in that trailer a sort of personalised bubble shield. The player uses it to deflect a Ghost that was boosting at him. I dunno if the Ghost exploded afterwards because of it, or because of some outside force (eg: explosive) Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 06:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that was an oversheildVennificus 18:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats possibly one the abilities, but the "Jet Pack" is going to be awesome!!! Can u imagine flying down and blasting an elite in the face with a shotgun from above!!! IT WILL BE EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Justin Kane 12:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane The ghost driver was kill by a rocket that hit the guy using the invicinibilty shockwave thingy, but the ghost itself was destroyed by the shockwave. Incorruptible 15:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) This page needs to be renamned to "loadouts", since the newest MP trailer has confirmed that Armour Abilities has been renamned to loadouts. lol Not quite true, you select your loadout at the beginning of the game (and each time you die) and the armour ability is part of the loadout. If we renamed this loadouts we'd have to rename weapons loadouts as well. 16:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Armor Abilities Source http://www.gruntsrus.com/viewpage.php?page_id=117 Anyone have a second to confirm? --KickButtUnggoy 22:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Discriptions Where did we get the quote's/discription's for the armor abillties? [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']][[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]' ''Do I take life or give it? Who is victim, and who is foe 21:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If you go to bungie.net and go to the halo reach project page, select ordnance on the left and it is in a section called Armour Abilities. each quote is from the description next to each type of ability. Hillsy1993 15:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Is that all Are these all of the armor abilities or are there more to come? :I'm assuming these are for the Beta and perhaps more will be revealed in the final game release.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Umm in the beta the armor lock and active camo are rectangles located under the players power pack sprint has none and jetpack is big ugly box(obviously) this is all aesthetic on the character look for yourselves. : :There are two new abilities (besides Drop Shield) that were recently revealed here towards the bottom of the Firefight features list. We know nothing about them except that they'll be featured in Firefight and useable by Spartans. They are listed as REDACTED. FatalSnipe117 21:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Now there is (at least) one left to be revealed. the hologram was just revealed here. Brace yourselves for another armor ability sometime within the next few weeks. FatalSnipe117 18:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Jetpacks In the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Trailer, I noticed that only the Spartans can use the Jetpacks, can Elites use jetpacks like in Halo 2? Registered Contributor ® 01:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Umm, yea. I was just on Bungie.Net, and some guy said that it showed an Elite's loadout screen and it said Jet Pack. I have doubts though, cause how did he know it twas an Elite.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) yes there will be an elite jetpack. In an interview with GTTV you can see an elite using one in the background and when they show the loadouts of elites. One option has a jetpack. Campaign? I know it could be a far shot, but I hope that they can find some way to work Armor Abilities into Campaign :Bungie already confirmed that Armor Abilities will be featured in the Campaign in one of their weekly updates.- Sketchist 02:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Holograph Armor Ability I may have missed something, but isn't all the information concerning the Holograph armor ability speculative? All we can actually state is that it creates a holographic copy of the player, it is capable of movement (though if it is user controlled or simply takes a walk is unknown), and that when it dies it flickers. But the video doesn't actually confirm we have control over it in anyway or how damage is dealt to it. We saw a headshot from a sniper rifle, which doesn't really say much. It could easily disappear from one shot, have half health, etc. So unless there is information elsewhere, all the information in that section is speculation and should be removed until information arises stating otherwise. XRoadToDawnX 18:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. I added those when I redirected a duplicate article to this article.- Sketchist 18:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Anyone who has the software to do so should get some kind of picture of the holograph. The best spot is probably where it gets hit by the sniper, that will show that it is a hologram, not a player. FatalSnipe117 19:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Holo''graph'' or Holo''gram''? The article states Hologram, but everyone, as well as other articles, are referring to it as Holograph. This puzzles me. I humbly request permission to start changing this mistake. Kurt - O51 18:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : :That could be a halo 2 holo drone, no?. User:Alex Gonzalez 14:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Its kinda like a holo-drone except it doesn't fire, although I think it may have shields. - FatalSnipe117 05:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Maybe this is not a holo drone, but it could be great to have him back. Alex Gonzalez 18:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :You point at something, activate the ablility, and it runs other to where you pointed and stops, if you point downwards it doesn't move, and it flickers away after 10 seconds or after taking a certain amount of damage (don't know how much damage though), the time it lasts and the damage it takes might be able to be changed in custom games settings, (you can make it so u don't drop a flag/skull/bomb when using a ability) Agow95 10:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : : Drop Shield Quote The quote that Lars Bakken gave in his interview with Waypoint about the drop shield; "Think of it as a proto-bubble shield" would go nicely above the drop shield section. Permission to add it? --[[User:Kurt - O51|'''Turn out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 07:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Permission DENIED!!!! ~Sarge 09:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Evade + Spartans Just wanted to ask about the recent frame of the Forgeworld Vidoc showing a spartan character having his armour ability as evade. Was this a glitch, and error, a real change that has not been talked about by bungie or something that has been confirmed? Rimnek 015 02:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I believe that now all characters can use all armor abilities (Elites using armor lock, Spartans using evade, ETC...) but don't quote me on that. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Elites I know spartans can now use evade but i dont think elites can use sprint. since they already move faster anyway. FATGUNN 03:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure Sangheili (Elites) can sprint with their armor.Death will follow you... 20:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Drop Shield? Is there any indication whether someone can deactivate the drop shield before the times up. I am talking about the person who activated it in the first place.FATGUNN 00:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No. But it can be destroyed by heavy enough fire. -Joseph-G111 03:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) A.I + Armour Abilities Hey all, I was just at the Control Point Defense in Toronto on Sept 4th and I got to play a game of firefight. At one point I was fighting a brute captain, who several times used armour lock against me. I just wanted to point out the it seems that not only the Spartans and Elites will be able to use the Armour Ability option, but that the Brutes will as well. I wonder if the Brute Chieftans will have a uniquie armour ability, like an invincibility or something that you can only use if you successfully kill one in campaign or something. Any thoughts? Rimnek 015 06:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You probably already know this since the game was released about a month ago, but they don't, and also you can't pick up enemy armor abilities after they die, they just disappear. -Joseph-G111 03:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Armor Lock is based on covenant technology The bungie.net stats page states: "Pretty effective even in this eartly prototype stage. Its guts are nearly identical to the Covey gear that spawned it." http://www.bungie.net/stats/reach/careerstats/weapons.aspx?player=Doktor+Wilhelm&vc=3, I'm not sure how/where/if to add this to the article, but the trivia section states that Brutes are using human Tech when using Armor Lock, while they are infact using the original and it is the Humans that are the ones that have stolen it! (also this article lists it as Armor Lockup, while in game and on the bungie.net stats; it's refered to as just Armor Lock) Vetis 03:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :the pickup text is "armor lockup". at least that much is true. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 06:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Evade Dunno how relevant this would be to the page, but if you have the settings below on in a Custom Game/Forge, You can kill yourself by dodging.... Player Speed: 300% (Or was it 200%? I've forgotten now...) Jump Height: 300% (Or whatever the Max was...) Player Gravity: 50% (the only one I haven't forgotten) From here, give yourself the Evade armour ability, and roll towards a wall. Enjoy the 10 Second respawn timer... Salamar 09:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Individual Pages? Am I correct in assuming sometime soon we'll be spinning off a new page for each of the seperate armor abilities to go into more detail with them, and keep this as like an overview? If that's not in our general plan I think it'd be a good move. We have seperate pages for all the equipment. And there is a lot more we could expand on with the indiviudal abilties. Flayer92 03:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Skirmishers? In the trivia section it states that Skirmishers can use hologram, but I haven't seen them use any armor abilities (besides evade) and heard nothing from any source on this. I believe this may be spam, as the Hunter page incorrectly stated that the Hunter Assault Cannon was able to be picked up by the player. Anyone care to clarify? -Joseph-G111 02:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I finally saw them use it yesterday in Firefight. Still, I don't think that they use it in Campaign. -Joseph-G111 23:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Its actually rare for the Skirmishers to use their Hologram Ability in Campaign. Its best seen in the mission Tip of The Spear.-Shortkid808 17:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Cut? I looked at an Alpha testing screenshot and I noticed that there was an armor ability that I've never seen before. I am familiar with all 7 of them and this has a different icon. Take a look: I have no clue of what it is. EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 11:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks like a lightning bolt.GodzillaMaster 16:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My guess is that it's just an old icon for one of the armor abilities, most likely armor lock. All the icons used in the final version show a spartan whereas this does not.--Soul reaper 02:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Drop shield Regenarator health shield The page says the drop shield heals like a regenarator but the regenarator has no effect on health, only shields while the drop shield has no effect on shields, only health. They are comparable but not similar.Sdmitch16 22:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) HSA Armour Abilities I think the Halo: Spartan Assault armour abilities should have their own pages. Do they not simply because they don't have official UNSC designations yet, or just because they have little information known about them? Dab1998 (talk) 21:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC)